Hickeys
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: the president see Jack and Sam with hickeys


**TITLE: Hickey's**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo 1971**

**E-MAIL: **

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Search and rescue (SGA 501)**

**CATEGORY: Romance, Humor**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: the president see Jack and Sam with hickeys**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis**

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

**FEED BACK: Yes Please**

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Henry Hayes, the President of the United States of America, had seen and heard all sorts of things since he came into office five years ago. On this particular day, he had two separate meetings with two highly decorated Air Force officers: Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter.

Colonel Carter had been on Earth for four days since her return from Atlantis, when she had discovered what the IOA had done to her, and chosen not to tell her until she was Earthbound.

When Hayes had heard _how_ Colonel Carter was advised of her premature removal from her command, he was not happy. Nor was he happy to hear it from General O'Neill, rather than directly from the IOA. He would never forget the day that General O'Neill called.

He was also glad that George Hammond had warned him about Jack O'Neill, and now understood what his old friend meant about Jack speaking out and not minding his words when it came to the IOA.

Hayes knew perfectly well that none of the IOA liked Jack O'Neill, but he also knew that Jack always spoke the truth. After talking to Jack, Hayes advised him to take the next few days off, and for he and Colonel Carter to see come in first thing Monday morning.

When Hayes saw them on Monday, they both look tired and the General was limping slightly.

"Are you okay there, General?" the President asked when they walked into the oval office.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine." Jack nodded.

"Please sit. Welcome back, Colonel Carter." Hayes directed to Sam.

"Thank you, Mr. President." She smiled.

They sat down and spent the next two hours talking about what was happening on Atlantis, what the IOA had done and how Colonel Carter learn of her transfer off the expedition. When they finished their meeting, Hayes watched the General and Colonel leave his office, and then returned to his work. Later that afternoon, General Frances Maynard walked into his office and sat down.

"Mr. President, how did the meeting go this morning with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?"

"It went well, Frances. Although, General O'Neill is quite unhappy with what the IOA has been doing behind his back; he and Colonel Carter were headed back to the pentagon for a meeting with them."

"I know about the meeting. Mr. Pearson called; he's pretty angry with the General."

"They all are, Frances. General O'Neill... he calls a spade a spade. If he doesn't like anyone, he soon tells them." Hayes explained in the most simple and sincere way he could.

"Yes, I know. I've meet him a few times. How he managed to make it this far up the ranks, I don't know." Frances chuckled.

"In all honesty, General O'Neill has been through so much in the past twenty or so years. A lot can change a person like General O'Neill, and if he doesn't like the way things are being handled, he deals with it straight away."

"I know, Sir." Frances nodded in understanding.

"So, what has Jack done to the IOA this time?"

"He told them that he wanted Colonel Carter to take command of our new ship: the 'Hammond'." Hayes sat back in his chair.

"They said no?" Henry guessed.

"Yes Sir. Mr. Pearson told me the General called him a 'pompous ass'. Right to his face." The President raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it really is _their_ choice of who will be Commanding Officer."

"I know... He threatened to retire."

"What?" the President sat up in his chair.

"He did. Then Mr. Pearson threatened General O'Neill." Frances nodded.

"He didn't… What did he say?" Hayes asked in disbelief.

"I don't know all the details, but it had something to do with the SGC."

"I'll give the General a call in few days. After he's calmed down."

"Yes Sir." Frances agreed and Henry relaxed into his chair again.

"You know Frances, since taking on this job; I've heard and seen all sorts of things. But this morning, what I saw... I wouldn't have believed it with my own eyes."

"What was that, Sir?" Frances frowned curiously.

"When General O'Neill and Colonel Carter came in here for their meetings this morning, I noticed that Jack was limping." Hayes explained.

"Did he say what happened?"

"No… but I've got a fair idea about what may have caused it." Henry let out a breath and smiled cheekily. "Frances, in all your years in the Air Force, have you ever come across anyone with… a hickey?" Henry smirked. Maynard lifted an eyebrow.

"No Sir."

"Well I have... this morning." The President chuckled.

"General O'Neill or Colonel Carter?"

"Both! On _both_ sides on their necks! Who would ever think such highly decorated officers as those two would have hickeys?"

"Not me Sir. That has to be a first, but it's not good for the Air Force, Sir." There was a knock on the door before it opened. The subjects of their conversation entered the office.

"Sorry Mr. President. General Maynard." Jack greeted them.

"General, Colonel." Maynard looked carefully at Jack and Sam's necks.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" Sam asked, shifting under Maynard's scrutinizing gaze.

"Where are those hickey's you had this morning?" Henry teased.

"Oh... we thought you couldn't see them, Sir…" Sam blushed. "Vala beamed over with the healing device Sir. Ah... she fixed the problem before our meeting with the IOA." She explained as Jack groaned.

"Sam, you know what she's gonna do when she gets back to the SGC?" Jack turned to her.

"Tell Daniel?" she guessed, ignoring the two other men in the room.

"More like ask him about 'hickey's'." Jack shrugged, supposing Vala wouldn't understand the nature of the mutually inflicted marks.

"Oh, I'm sure he can handle it... Sir."

"Oye !" Jack exclaimed, then turned to the President and General Maynard.

"Since you both are here, I would like to take couple of weeks off so I can spend some time with my wife." Jack asked, suddenly remembering the purpose of his visit.

"As long as all of your work is up to date: you may." Hayes agreed.

"Thank you Sir. Also, I don't think you will have any problems with the IOA for a while."

"Frances here was telling me about what happened during the meeting." Hayes waved a hand to Maynard.

"Yeah, they didn't like what I had to say. But that's their problem. If there is nothing else Sir, Sam and I are gonna head home."

"Good night General, Colonel. Enjoy your two weeks off."

"Yes Sir." Sam and Jack saluted before walking out of the office.

"Things are sure going to be quiet for the next two weeks." Maynard smirked.

"As long nothing happens that warrants their early return." Hayes grinned.

"That's true, Sir."

Two weeks later, Henry invited Jack to his office on Monday morning. When Jack stepped into the Oval Office, the President found reason to briefly shut his eyes and then opened them again.

"Welcome back, General."

"Thank you, Sir." Jack sat down as Hayes picked up the phone on his desk.

"General Landry, it's Hayes... Could you please ask Vala Mal Doran to beam in to my office straight away? Yes, and can you ask her to bring that healing device with her... Thanks." Henry hung up and looked to Jack.

"Are they that obvious, Sir?" Jack asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes they are. Who's seen you this morning, besides me?"

"Your secretary and security." Jack grimaced.

"From now on, please… no more hickey's…"

"Try telling Sam that…" Jack grumbled as he rubbed his neck. A bright light enveloped the room, and Vala appeared the office, video camera in hand.

"Oh, General! You've been a _very_ bad boy!" She grinned, pointing the camera at Jack.

"Vala put that damn recorder down!" Jack growled.

"Okay…" she sighed, stopping the tape and putting it on the desk.

"Now, hold still." the President watched curiously as the purple marks disappeared from Jack's neck.

"There! All done!" Vala announced.

"Thank you." Jack groused as Vala turned to pick up the recorder.

"Wait until Daniel see's this! Bye boys!"

"Vala!" Jack called to her as she was beamed away. "Damn..." Jack frowned and groaned.

"Don't worry, Jack." Hayes opened his hand to reveal the memory chip from the recorder.

"Thank you, Sir." Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll keep this for now... So shall we begin?"

Four years later, when Henry finished his third, and last, term as the President of the United States, he beamed himself directly to a house in Colorado Springs. He appeared in the living room of – now retired – Lieutenant General O'Neill and Brigadier General Carter, who was now the Commanding Officer of the SGC.

"Henry! This is a surprise…" Henry turned around to see Jack in civilian clothing and holding a six month old baby in his arms.

"Jack! How are you?" Henry smiled widely.

"Good, so… Using the Asgard transporter for the last time?"

"Yes. I can't stay long, I'm here to give you this." Henry walked over to Jack and handed him a memory chip.

"What is it?" Jack frowned, looking at the small chip.

"Watch it and find out." Henry grinned.

"Thanks... I think." Jack frowned warily.

"You're welcome, Jack. You sure were missed at the Pentagon."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't say the same Henry, I'm got a new job and I'm really loving it." As he looked down at the baby in his arms, then back to Henry.

"I can see that. It's good to know that you and your wife are able to have children."

"Well, it's a bit of a miracle. If it wasn't for that planet SG1 found four years ago, things would be different today."

"Yeah! No one would ever believe that you're sixty years old, let alone thirty."

"True. Even the new staff at the SGC couldn't believe that Sam is forty five, even though she's look like she did when we first met... with longer hair." Jack shrugged a shoulder and shook his head.

"Look after yourself, Jack."

"You too, Henry." Jack reciprocated as they shook hands and Henry disappeared in white light.

That night when Sam got home, she found Jack in the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" When she saw him with the video recorder and cables that connected the recorder to the TV.

"Henry dropped by. Gave me a memory chip." Jack explained as he fiddled with the cords.

"What chip?" Sam asked. Jack shrugged and finally managed to get the TV and recorder working. They sat down to watch the video recording. It only lasted for about fifteen second, but it had Sam smiling by the end.

"I forgot about that." Jack said, covering his eyes as a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Same here. Who would ever have thought that a General and a Colonel could have hickeys at their age?"

"I did." Jack smiled.

"I know what you mean." Sam smirked back at him.

"So General…" He pulled her into his arms and began kissing and sucking her neck. "How was your day?"

"JAAACCKKK… not the neck." Jack pulled away for a moment.

"Oops to later." He grinned when he saw the pinky red mark he left on her neck.

The end


End file.
